The Adventures of Majesty, Future WWE Diva
by wwefan823
Summary: Majesty and AJ dream of becoming WWE Divas, and promise to stay together throughout their bumpy road to success. However, when AJ gains massive popularity and Majesty is left in the dust, how will the fame and glory affect the two girls' friendship? Also, when CM Punk sets his eyes on Majesty despite AJ's attempts to woo him, will AJ do just about anything to win Punk's attention?


**A/N: Ok, this is my second story on FanFiction, so if it's bad, please, don't judge me too harshly! Please review this story; I would appreciate everybody's feedback so much! Also, please check out my other story, it's called "Love, Hate, and Jealousy". Another thing, this is a prologue, it was during the time when the WWE was called WWF, so don't get confused! Alright, well, I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks!**

Prologue:

November 25, 2000

"April! Quiana! Come here for a moment!"

AJ's dad called from the small kitchen in the local motel room. We got up quickly from the floor, and walked over to see what April's dad wanted. "Yes Dad!" "Yes David!" April and I looked at each other, realizing that we had answered at the same time, and immediately started to laugh. April and I laughed at the slightest things, especially after learning that we both had a lot in common, including our HUGE loves of the WWF. April's family had adopted me just a year ago, but it seemed like that we had been destined to be the best of friends, and most importantly, sisters.

We stopped laughing and came around to the kitchen counter. "Girls, you know that we have been having financial problems, right?" April's dad asked, and the girls silently nodded their heads. The family had been living at motels, in their car, and at other people's houses ever since April's dad had lost his job. Quiana could've cared less, though. She knew that April's dad was trying and so was April's mom, and that soon, they would be rid of all their problems. "Ok, well, I'm sorry to tell you girls this but, we won't be able to celebrate Christmas this year because-" the girls surprisingly sighed in relief, interrupting April's dad.

He seemed a bit surprised by the girls' sudden relief, and asked, "Aren't you girls sad? Disappointed?" The girls suddenly started to laugh, and Quiana took the moment to reply, "No, I thought the news was that you guys were giving me up, maybe sending me to another family because you couldn't afford to keep me anymore." Now it was April's dad turn to laugh and he replied heart fully, "Quiana, you're not going anywhere, ok? Well, as I was saying before, we can't celebrate Christmas this year because... We're going to WrestleMania!" The girls thought that their dad was kidding them at first, but when their dad's expression didn't change at all, they realized that he was telling the truth. "Oh my goodness, we're going to WrestleMania!"

The girls said at the same time and started to jump up and down in excitement. Suddenly, a great idea came into Quiana's mind. "Hey April, grab a paper and pen, quickly!" she exclaimed, running to the wooden table in the kitchen. April looked confused at first, but ran to find some paper and a pen. She returned a few minutes later, with a questionable look on her face. Quiana quickly grabbed the paper and pen from April and started to write something on the paper. As Quiana continued to write, she started to explain herself, "Remember last year when you and I said that we would go to the WWF one day? Well, let's make a pact promising that." Quiana continued to write down the pact until she got stuck on one certain part. April stared down at the paper and saw where Quiana was stuck, and laughed. "Why don't you try Magical April? Or the Geek Goddess? That would be quite an interesting ring name..." April sarcastically told Quiana, and April saw Quiana roll her eyes exaggeratedly.

A few minutes later, Quiana let out a huge sigh, and turned around to face April, and started to read the paper out loud to her, "Here today on November 25, 2000, I, Quiana Mendez and my sister April Mendez, both promise to do whatever we have to do to become Divas in the WWF, also known as World Wrestling Federation. We will promise that we will go on to the WWF together, and our ring names will be Majesty (Quiana) and AJ (April) respectively. If one of us gains more popularity as a Diva than the other one, we will not fight or come to any disagreements. We will not let anything come in between us. This pact will last forever and always, and will be active once the two respective ladies sign their names." April look astonished that Quiana had wrote this pact in just a few minutes, and Quiana laughed at her expression, and teased, "What, you know I have an A in English..." April laughed along with Quiana, and took the pen and placed her signature on the paper. Quiana followed, signing the paper afterwards, and the girls stared out the paper for a minute, thinking of their futures when a question came into April's head.

"Why did you choose AJ for my ring name?" Quiana looked at her disapprovingly, shook her head, and asked, "I thought you were smarter than that April! Anyway, I chose AJ because of your initials obviously. AJ, April Jeanette, it goes together, you know?" AJ laughed at the thought, and the girls sat down and continued to talk about their favorite Divas in the WWF at the moment. The two girls didn't know that they would end up living their dreams, but they also would've never guessed that the drama that would come in mere years could break them apart forever.


End file.
